1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) illuminating apparatus, and particularly to an LED illuminating apparatus having controllable luminance.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used for illuminating apparatuses. In use, an LED illuminating apparatus generally needs precise luminance regulation, which is usually difficult to manually regulate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.